


Underbelly: Fire and Ice

by Timewaster123456789



Series: Underbelly [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Banter, Camaraderie, Emotional, Gen, stoicism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:57:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789
Summary: The Zaraki and Byakuya pieces from Underbelly.





	1. En Garde

**Author's Note:**

> A/n I own nothing. I will give reciprocal reviews. This is a little context piece for the almost fight Zaraki and Byakuya had in chapter 65 and all diolougue is copied from that. It felt kinda ooc and this is my interpretation. Let me know if I'm wrong. This makes a little more sense if you've read 'reaction'. Done in Omni 3rd pov.

Kenpachi listened to Gin taunting the captain of the sixth and waited, bored. He'd always wanted to test his skill against the man but, the noble was ridiculously hard to provoke. He figured this was his chance. It was disgusting. He wasn't exactly one to preach the moral high ground but, if you were lucky enough to have family you did not turn your back on them. If he could provoke him maybe, the noble had some redeeming quality. If he couldn't provoke the other captain he might just start it himself out of contempt. Either way he got his fight.

"Why should you be sad? The blood of a criminal only dishonors a distinguished family." he taunted. And that's all you care about isn't it 'noble'?

Byakuya was used to Gin's mind games, kept a rein on his anger and frustration. Kenpachi though, annoyed him on the best day. He was nothing but a dumb, rabid animal not bound by any real social conventions and little by soul reaper rules.

"How surprising, a commoner who understands the ways of nobility," he said. You think this is about my NAME, you psycho.

"If you wish…I'll behead the criminal before the execution," he taunted. Spare your precious house the dishonor of a recorded execution. Are you really so selfish?

"I'm not sure that one with your skills could actually manage that job," he replied. This is the law. I have no choice but, you can touch her over my corpse.

"Want to test me?" Kenpachi said. You self-centered piece of shit.

"Want to be tested?" Byakuya offered. He was shamefully starting to lose control of his anger.

For an instant Kenpachi saw rage burning in the eyes of an otherwise impassive face. Then Gin had to interfere. He was dragged away, enraged at having his fight broken up. Later when he'd calmed down, he couldn't shake the thought that he was missing something. Damned if he knew what though.


	2. Espirit de Corps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back fic for SesshomaruFreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I own nothing. based on the omake for ep 142. As usual please R&R SesshomaruFreak, Ganymede Lullaby and TheDrunkenWerewolf's stuff.

Zaraki walked through the precipice world next to him, trimming his nails on his nameless sword, projecting absolute boredom in the. Byakuya ignored his undesired companion not deigning to as much as glance his way. Really had the sword-for-personal-grooming schtick ever intimidated anyone? The need to resort to such coarse and barbaric…

"This is fucked," the unsolicited statement cut through blissful silence while Byakuya for his part tried to tune out the pointless ranting. "That kid isn't prepared. Tell me this doesn't piss you off?"

"We have our orders," he allowed no inflection to color his reply, but gods did he get sick of repeating that. They walked for a stretch in silence before the barbarian grabbed his shoulder in a vice-like grip. Halting he spun around sword half drawn ready to fight for his life but, there was no threat. Zaraki's sword was relaxed at his side, relying on reiatsu to shield him—the only Shinigami other than Soitaichou for whom that wasn't laughably arrogant— and only frustration was in his eyes.

"The kid's gonna take it up the ass, Its fucking cowardice and you know it," he snarled. Byakuya closed his eyes briefly as he sheathed his sword, as far as he'd known Zaraki hadn't been in the need-to-know circle as far as the true reason for this 'recall mission' was concerned. Zaraki gave a bitter snort as they moved on.

"Ya' seriously thought that was a secret? Its way too big of a project, that many people are gonna talk. Even if they didn't it hardly takes a high int'lect' he said this in a manner that made it clear he was questioning Byakuya possession of such. "ta figure out what a kid who broke the fuck into soul Society to save someone is gonna do when another of his people is kidnapped."

Byakuya forced himself to walk on calmly, view the situation dispassionately as opposed to through the lens of owing a personal debt to the boy.

"It's what's best for soul society," he replied finally.

"Hypocrite!" Zaraki barked. That wasn't even worth a response, he was many things but followed the same rules he enforced. To a fault perhaps, a voice whispered in the back of his head as he thought back on recent events. A lifetime of politics and assassination attempts gave one some skill in reading people and he could feel the disdain Rukia projected even if she said nothing. It was obvious enough that she hated him and had every right to do so.

Perhaps it was guilt, maybe genuine curiosity or the demon's singular knack for infuriating him, but eventually he did lower himself to respond, "How do you presume that? You consider it hypocrisy to follow orders?"

"I consider it hypocrisy to hide behind 'honor' as ya screw over yer friends an' family," he snarled. Byakuya was surprised; there was an edge to the barbarian's voice that said he was taking this far too personally.

"I have no need for friends and as for family as I told Ukitake-taichou that's no one's concern but the clan's."

"Whateva the fuck ya' say bitch," Zaraki snarled picking up his pace. His hand twitched reflexively for his sword, but let it slide as just Zaraki being Zaraki, he had other concerns. What caught his attention more was the pain that flashed in Zaraki's eyes when he said it. It was fleeting; the type of thing that you only noticed if you were practiced in the art as well, but it was there.

"Why do you care?" he asked lowering his voice so it wouldn't sound like an accusation or insult.

"Ah don't, just think ya a cunt," he replied striding past. Byakuya exhaled through gritted teeth, wondering at the man's singular ability to get on his nerves though remained calm since it was quite obvious that the other was merely lashing out for the sake of it. Immature to be sure, but nothing to draw for mortal combat over. As he watched the other stalk ahead, he thought about the situation and what he knew of the man and it clicked. For someone who'd been alone basically their entirely life family wouldn't have the bitter connotations that it did for himself. It'd be a sort of virtuous ideal something to be protected and coveted the way a poor man coveted gold.

In that context he must seem the ultimate traitor. He could hardly blame the man's anger or distaste though there was nothing that he do about it for the moment. They collected the targets and returned them to Soul Society without any more needless discussion. As they stepped through the gate into Seireitei Renji broke the silence to ask how they'd timed their entrance so well.

A dumb question, which he responded to sarcastically, this appeared to be lost on Renji unfortunately, the mutt was loyal but lacking in anything like mental agility. Zaraki helpfully sold it with a feral 'do you really want to know' grin because well…the truth would have done neither of their images any favors and for both of them image was as much a matter of survival as vanity if not more so.

Had he not had a personal stake in the matter he would have been secretly smug over the fact that he'd found a way to help the boy he was unfortunately indebted to while Zaraki of all people had played the good boy. As it stood he was quite…disdainful to put it mildly, of the fact that despite their obvious desire to the contrary Zaraki had held Ikkaku and Yumi in soul Society. He only found out much later that Soutaichou had specifically requested them for the defense of fake Karakura town.

Even he couldn't miss the irony.


	3. Raison D'etre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I own nothing. Please r&r Sesshomarufreak, Ganamede Lullaby and TheDrunkenWerewolf's fics Setting: The captains arriving in Hueco Mundo. Thanks again to Dreadful Virtue for her insight.

As they made their way through the garganta Kenpachi could feel the tension in the reiatsus around him excluding Mayuri he merely felt fear there. Shocker that. They arrived on the dusty ground looking around and he felt the tension rise. Ichigo was clearly in battle so at least he was still alive, there were three more also in battle but, fading fast.

Unohana-taichou and her vice ran off in the direction of nothing. He assumed it was a reiatsu to weak for him to sense. Mayuri headed for his 'nemesis' as he had kept calling the Espada…the whole goddamn way. He himself rushed forward to get to Ichigo and have his slice of the battle. Anyone who could give Ichigo a fight might be worth his time. He was surprised to feel Byakuya flash step past him.

"The fuck are you doing?"

"Following orders," Byakuya called back. He didn't think he'd ever seen the man run so fast and that was saying something, given that Soi fon and maybe the old man were the only members of the Gotei thirteen that could beat him for pure speed.

"You do realize that the boy ain't gonna do jack shit unless his friends are safe," he called up.

"He will see his duty,"

"I'm tellin ya we'll have to kill him to get him to leave without them, I've got this," he tried again, anticipation for the fight singing in his veins. Byakuya actually halted, shifting uncertainly.

"This isn't about your personal glory," Byakuya replied an edge to his words.

"It ain't gonna go any faster with ya getting underfoot. Now shut the fuck up and get outta my way," he ignored the glare.

"You're as shortsighted as ever. If Aizen wins who survives isn't going to matter," Byakuya said quick and clipped.

"Okay fine it's about the mission what the fuck ever. I won't need help so Stop. Wasting. Time," He snarled. He saw the other hesitate a half second, calculating then he was gone. That's it man, go get your pup, he thought as he ran toward Ichigo. If he were honest he would have made the same argument even if he didn't think the boy cared about his friends. There was no power in the three worlds that would have kept him from Yachiru if she was hurt. There was no way in hell that he was gonna let someone abandon their pup for the sake of honor, particularly if there was nothing to be gained by doing so.

When they met later, racing to meet the latest threat he turned to ask if the pup had made it but, took in the perfectly stable reiatsu and kept his mouth shut.

"Arigato," he heard in a whisper so quiet that he almost missed it with the wind rushing in his ears. He was surprised by the acknowledgement. Then the bitch had to go attack his new toy. So much for gratitude.


	4. Coup de Grace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I own nothing. Inspired by a convo with Sesshomarufreak and Kitty by Dreadful virtue on . Setting: Pre-manga and Yammy final fight..
> 
> A/n 2: edited for something DV brought to my attention. Thanks :)

If Kenpachi wanted to give him a hard time about taking the first shot that was fine, he could take on the Espada on alone if he wished. It would be his luck that the savage actually won. Said savage walked back saying that Byakuya could have the finishing blow. He was offended but, only slightly though he knew that to Kenpachi it was a massive insult. He figured that this would be time for an experiment.

He remembered a day more than ten years ago now. A random happenstance had him catch the demon standing before the body of a man who'd actually given him a serious battle. Byakuya had honestly thought he might lose for second. While the rest of the battle wound down around them he saw the demon kneel respectfully before his victim and whisper 'arigato'. Then he rubbed the man's eyes closed and wiped his own eyes before returning to the fight.

Byakuya never would have made such a lowblow in front of anyone but, there was no one else in earshot. He replied to the insult with a standard classist rebuke but, what he meant was 'just admit that you don't actually like killing'.

X

Of course the enemy had broken up their would be fight. Yeah he was being a dick but, he just wanted Byakuya to fucking admit that he liked to fight, that when it came right down to it he wasn't so much better than a 'savage' like himself. He saw the look in Byakuya's eyes when he claimed that it was too much for the man to handle and almost laughed. So there was some fire under all the ice. They faced off to fight again but, wouldn't you know that damned Espada wouldn't let him have his goddamn match, seriously the bitch was worse than Gin. They fought on and then when he'd thought they were finally done and could get back to the main show the bastard grew again. What the fuck.

He would admit under heavy torture to a second's worry at the thought of having to fight that enemy with someone underfoot. Byakuya took off the white bladelets he had ready to attack Kenpachi now brought to bear against their opponent. He took advantage of the distraction to start slicing and dicing. Surprised to see that his unwilling comrade was actually not getting in his way but keeping his distance using superior range to slice from afar and snipe with kido. As it turned out the Espada focused on him because he was slower so he wound up the decoy while Byakuya darted around at a safe distance.

"Always keepin' yer hands clean aren'tcha" he roared playfully as he darted in for another attack.

"Compared to you a cesspool is the height of purity," Byakuya shot back. High falutin' asshole. A foot caught him and flew back through a rock pile. He thrashed his way free, still dazed to catch a flash of tail and everything went black.

Slowly opening his eyes he found himself laying on his back aching all over. A grunt caught his attention and he turned his head to see Byakuya straining as his sword held back their enemy's massive foot while a quickly failing kido barrier kept the rest of the creature at bay. He rolled out of the way and Byakuya flashed out as soon as he was clear, getting clipped in the process as the slammed into the ground where Kenpachi had been a second before. He winced as he heard the snap of bones but, was already back in the fray, slashing away as the barrier broke.

He was surprised to see hear the crack of kido whipping around. Whaddya know the little noble had some fight, he'd barely missed a step.

xx

Byakuya sniped around Kenpachi's distraction adrenaline masking his broken foot nicely for the moment. He saw the Espada suddenly focus on him and dodged at the last minute. Sensing with surprise Kenpachi moving away he quickly gave chase drawing abreast of the demon with ease.

"It's unlike you to run from a fight," he said.

"It's called regrouping moron! You got a plan?"

"I didn't think you knew what a plan was," he replied ignoring the childish insult.

"I always fight alone, don't need to plan with myself. Yer fuckin up my day,"

"Because you always kill the people on your side,"

"Accidently! Now do you have a plan or not!"

"He has trouble tracking our flash steps,"

"No shit,"

"Can you dodge him,"

"Obviously. Ah I'm bait,"

"I won't hit you,"

"I know," the demon replied and Byakuya almost missed a step. "Let's do this princess," now that sounded like Kenpachi. They wheeled around and split up, Zaraki attacking while also making himself a target. Byakuya shot kido at him as the Espada closed to attack. Zaraki dodged away and the kido blasted the Espada instead. This worked for a while but, the Espada had so many limbs that Zaraki still took wounds and a bit of shrapnel damage was unavoidable. He saw the savage tiring and began closing on the Espada himself abandoning the plan. To his surprise Zaraki picked up on what he was doing and got his slashes in while Byakuya made himself too tempting a target to ignore. So they continued on well enough outside of minor wounds until he got clipped by a foot and fell. The pain in his slashed leg he could ignore but, as struggled to his feet he saw the Espada launch a cero and there wasn't a thing he do about it. Reiatsu flared and his last moments disappeared in a blaze of light. As his vision returned he saw Kenpachi standing between him and the cero, slowly driven back as his monstrous spiritual pressure warred with the red blast of energy. Byakuya quickly flash stepped away.

"Senbonzakura kageyoshi!" he called. The bladelets crashed into the esapda as he leaped clear of the explosion. Seeing the Espada laying on the ground as the dust settled he approached calmly. He was relieved—even if he would never admit it—to see Zaraki walking up to their opponent too some hundred-feet to his right. The savage had actually been surprisingly useful and he saw no reason to provoke the man again even if they had been at full health. At any rate the man was effective enough, what concern was it of his that the captain didn't like to kill? It was probably better for everyone that way. He calmly thrust his sword into the 'neck' of the Espada and watched it dissolve.

X

Kenpachi walked stiffly up to watch in surprise as Byakuya spared him the trouble of executing their opponent.

"Well that was relaxing," he called affecting an air of nonchalance. Just because the guy'd earned some respect didn't mean he'd stop needling him.

"Indeed," Kenpachi was speechless for a second before he started laughing. That was not the response he'd been expecting. He was further surprised to see a faint quirk of the lips in Byakuya acknowledging that he got the joke. "Get that stick out of your ass and you might be fun."

"I sincerely hope that I never meet your definition of 'fun',"

Kenpachi shook his head. Well you couldn't expect miracles. "Come on tightass," 'princess' and 'bitch' just didn't quite feel like proper insults anymore. Byakuya looked disturbed as he walked alongside him. He wondered if his comrade was trying half as hard as he was not to limp. "What's your problem?" he asked.

"Well it's just that coming from you that's practically a term of endearment," he replied. Kenpachi missed a step and glared at the other man's back. How could you look that fucking smug without changing expression?


	5. Fait Accompli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n I own nothing. Takes place during an ambiguous time post-arrancar. Also ambassador Sugihara was a real guy in WWII look him up. While this holds true for all of underbelly if these give you any ideas run with, them just let me know so I can review

Kenpachi watched trying to keep the sadness off his face as Yachiru sparred with some seated officers. She was pale, sweat dripping from her face yet still she handled them well. He felt his throat tighten and gave his head a shake. No one else in the squad knew, she hadn't wanted them to and he'd respected her wish but, they must have picked up on his tension as even Yumichika was giving him a wide berth.

After training they walked back to the barracks, Yachiru riding his shoulders like always and he wondered how many more times they would be able to do that.

"Don't feel bad Ken-chan," she said softer than usual and he winced. He had been trying to stay relaxed and upbeat for her.

"I don't," he snarled back.

"Things die,"

"Shut up," he replied. The harsh banter was normalcy for them and he wouldn't take that from her even if the only goddamned thing he wanted was to hug the pup. They had taken her to every doctor they could find and he'd threatened most of them. No one had a cure for the infection that was eating her alive. He'd even taken her to the Living world a few nights before, no luck. He'd destroyed half the Seireitei forest in his rage over that.

When they reached his quarters he laid her down on the mat next to his, they had started that when she began to wake up choking on the fluid in her lungs.

"I'm sorry," she said sleepily.

"Not yer fault," why was she like that? She should be angry, at the world for her illness, at him for not being able to fix it. He sure as hell was.

"I don't want to be away from you," she said innocently tearing up. He swallowed hard, goddamn it. Why was someone so fundamentally good cursed with the life she'd had.

"Don' worry bout me pup," he said his voice thick. He wanted to tell her to focus on getting better but, that would be a lie and they both knew it. She sighed and fell asleep almost instantly, the day's training having taken more of a toll than she'd have willingly admitted to. He blinked back tears in the dark and laid there for hours trying to sleep.

He must have succeeded eventually since he was awakened by a knock, rising stiffly he let the newcomer in.

"Who the fuck are you?" he asked in greeting. A slight, brown-haired man entered carrying a bag.

"I'm Dr. Sugihara, I was told that someone here needed my attention," the man spoke softly but, with the authority of someone who was very confident in their ability. He didn't really know what to say but, had nothing to lose.

"Ya can take a look but, as far as I know there's nothing ya can do," he said leading the way.

"I specialize in respiratory illness but, my knowledge extends to many things,"

"If ya' say so," he said as the man followed him into the room. Dr. Sugihara knelt next to Yachiru, frowning as he examined her.

"The infection is extremely advanced. Why have you not sought treatment?"

"I did, they did fuck all! Make 'er fucking comfortable they said! " Yachiru started at his shout and he winced. The doctor shook his head.

"I wish that I'd been able to see her sooner," the doctor chastised. "There may be permanent damage now but, if she takes this," the doctor handed him a bottle from his bag, "for two weeks and rests she should live." His hand shook as he took it. He administered the medicine to Yachiru and she coughed sticking her tongue out in disgust. The doctor nodded and walked out.

"Stay," he said to Yachiru following the doctor.

"Ya said she 'should live'. What's 'should' mean?" he asked.

The doctor shrugged, "A ninety five percent chance, maybe higher if she's naturally healthy." Gods was he serious.

"Whadda I owe ya?" he asked roughly, almost wanting to cry with relief. The man looked at him curiously but, he didn't care.

"My employer said that you'd requested my service, that you'd paid in advance," the doctor replied suspiciously.

"Who's your employer?" he asked. It was his turn to be suspicious.

"I'm on retainer for the Kuchiki estate," Dr. Sugihara replied. Well that at least explained why he couldn't find the damn doctor listed. The doctor walked away while he was still trying to figure out what the fuck had happened. Drying his eyes he returned to Yachiru.

"Yer gonna be fine," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"The doctor says long as ya keep takin the medicine you'll be fine," he repeated. She leaped onto his shoulders with a squeal. He exhaled shakily and tried to appear bored, there'd be no living with her if he showed exactly how bad her death would have fucked him up. It was a sort of unspoken agreement: they knew each other's weaknesses but, pretended not to notice unless it was flaunted.

Two weeks later—somehow he had indeed made her more or less stay put that long—he watched a much improved Yachiru happily bloodying her sparring opponents. He left the training grounds on the pretense of setting up a new course. Mostly though it was because he didn't want to explain to a bunch of his fellow goons why he was weeping like a bitch in the middle of a sparring session. That being precisely the circumstance he'd wind up in if he kept watching her. He had no idea how the man had found out about Yachiru's illness. That said if Byakuya thought he owed a debt for what had happened in Hueco Mundo he could consider it paid…in full and then some.


End file.
